<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Poll-fic] Young and Toon Link's Gapening Adventure With Zelda! by RemovalRem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760681">[Poll-fic] Young and Toon Link's Gapening Adventure With Zelda!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemovalRem/pseuds/RemovalRem'>RemovalRem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mindbreak, Other, femboy, futa on shota, futa/male, hyper, musk, semi-NC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemovalRem/pseuds/RemovalRem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiousity gets the best of any hero, and it's particularly true for this pair of Links. Malicious rumors on the wind concerning the Hylian Princess has caused the heroes to team up and get to the bottom of this!</p><p>Little do they know that the only thing they'll be getting to the bottom to is a massive, sweaty girl-dong...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toon Link/Princess Zelda, Young Link/Princess Zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Poll-fic] Young and Toon Link's Gapening Adventure With Zelda!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rumor had spread across the realm. It was an insidious accusation, one that could easily be attributed to spite or jealousy. And perhaps thanks to that malevolent undercurrent, it had become all the more popular. </p><p>With the recent arrival of the new fighter, Byleth, hushed whispers spread from mouth to mouth. And in a strange twist, the target of the rumors was not the new face in the world of Smash. Instead, it was directed towards someone else entirely, someone who had been present since the start of it all. The rumor was about Princess Zelda, and how she wasn’t actually a ‘princess’ at all.</p><p>No one could quite remember where or when it started, there were murmurs about a strange shape being seen during the Hylian noble’s practice, but still, the rumor took to the streets with gusto. Princess Zelda was, of course, no stranger to controversy thanks to the presence of Sheik. But this time the entire royal family was being dragged through the muck, something which they couldn’t allow. So even as the Princess deflected the accusations that came her way, the Hylian guard worked to squash any circles of gossip.</p><p>And during all this turmoil, two youth were left with naught but the insatiable call of curiosity…</p><p>/ / / / /</p><p>	Link’s palm rested upon his chin, rubbing it in thought. The hero of time was...confused, all the townspeople were gossiping about some rumor concerning the Princess. But whenever he tried to find out just what the rumor was, the person he was asking would laugh it off or find some way to change the topic. And as he was finding out, his fellow hero was meeting the same obstacles.</p><p>	The other Link stood across from the child from Kokiri Forest, this one with almond, cat-like eyes, his hair a softer and more golden blonde. The hero of wind, or Toon Link as people had taken to calling him, had found himself just as curious about the rumors, but just like his protege, Young Link, he was rebuffed at every turn.</p><p>	For a moment, the boys’ eyes met, their brows tightening as they gave each other a nod. There was only one solution, they had to investigate the princess themselves!...</p><p>/ / / / /</p><p>	For Young Link, infiltrating the castle grounds was almost trivial, he had wandered through the hedge mazes more times than he could count. And surprisingly enough, the other Link seemed to be having little problems as well. Deeper they traveled within the castle’s garden, slipping into gaps that the guards’ patrol left behind. Not a scant of evidence left behind as they ducked behind corners and evaded eyesight.</p><p>	Things were going so well in fact, that the boys were already ascending the steps to the Princess’ bedroom. The guards’ had amped up their outside patrols much to the detriment of the castle’s inner security, and once Link and Link had slipped inside they essentially had free run of the place. Not that the boys indulged in it, they were on a mission.</p><p>	“Hmn!” Young Link let out a short grunt, the boy’s arm shooting out to his side and stopping his compatriots in his steps. Before them stood the massive and ornate door that led straight into the Princess’ room. Gingerly, he stepped forward, and beckoned for Toon Link to do as well. Faintly, the boys could hear it, some distant humming, there was no doubt in their mind, Zelda was present.</p><p>	The twin heroes shared a look, determination etched upon their young faces. Nodding to each other in confirmation, Young Link slowly slid the door open, rock mask already upon his face as he crept inside the Princess’ inner sanctum. Toon Link was a bit...less stealthy, with no easy access to invisibility he instead tiptoed inside, making nary a sound. But now the humming was louder, and as Toon Link slid beneath a nearby dresser, Young Link sticking to a wall, the Princess waltzed into view.</p><p>	Their breathing stilled, both of the boys staring at the Princess as she brushed a lock of her golden hair behind an ear. A soft smile sat upon Princess Zelda’s face, it was as if she didn’t have a care in the world, and that seemed to be the case as she passed in between the hiding heroes, heading straight for the door.</p><p>	‘Clunk!’ A resounding thud echoed from the door as Zelda turned her key, locking the room’s only exit, Toon Link nervously swallowing as he watched their escape route vanish. He had reason to be frightened, the Princess turning away from the door, placing the key on a nearby hook, her smile ever so softly widening. “Now...why don’t you two boys come out of hiding?”</p><p>	“Ah!” Young Link let out a shocked gasp, body stiffening, while Toon Link’s almond-shaped eyes lurched open. How had they been spotted? One of them was even invisible!</p><p>	“Now, now. There’s no use in pretending anymore, I’m Hylian royalty remember? We’re adept with magic~!” The Princess’ eyes sparkled as a small prism grew from her fingertip, twirling in the air. Brow knit in frustration, Toon Link reluctantly crawled out from beneath the furniture, patting his rear free of the dust that had settled upon it. The hero of time let out a sigh as he lowered his mask, stepping away from the wall and hanging his head in defeat.</p><p>	“There we go, what a good couple of boys~.” Her smile didn’t leave her face, Zelda’s radiant expression beaming down upon the pair of boys. Not only did they get caught, but the guilt of sneaking into the Princess’ room was beginning to catch up with the duo, their cheeks starting to feel a bit warm. “Why don’t we make ourselves comfortable in the other room while I decide how to deal with you two~?” And although it was worded like a question, both of the boys knew that didn’t have an actual choice in the matter, allowing the taller Princess to usher them into the heart of her chambers.</p><p>	“Oh, it’s so nice to have visitors, even if they were unannounced!” Twisting the knife, Zelda directed the boys to a small table. Unable to defy the Princess, each hero took a seat, the Princess making sure that they both had to face her. “Now, I think I know why you two are here…”</p><p>	In tangent, both Links shot a look at each other, their heartbeats starting to skyrocket. “Now, now. I’m not that angry at you two,” still, the Princess’ radiant smile continued to shine upon the pair, and for a moment the boys relaxed...until they realized what exactly her words meant. “It’s about the rumor, correct? A curious little duo like you two aren’t the type to just ignore a nice, thick, juicy rumor. Even if the rumor in question is highly insulting…” At this, point, the Princess’ irritation finally showed, locks of her long, flowing hair rising as her body seemed drenched in arcane energy.</p><p>	The pair of boys were visibly shaking in their seats, Toon Link’s fists clenched onto the sides of his chair as he jittered. The room’s lighting seemed to dim as a deep, violet darkness rose up behind Zelda, rising towards the ceiling, twisting about as more and more light was swallowed whole… And then it vanished, Zelda clapping her hands together as she smiled, “So, I think it’s best to just tell you two boys the truth~!”</p><p>	“Phew!...” “Haauh…” Sighing in relief, each boy seemed to melt into their chairs, tense muscles going slack as the danger that was looming overhead vanished. Even as the arcane energy dissipated, there was a strange, almost electrifying scent in the air, a strong odor that made their sinuses tingle.</p><p>	“And the truth is--,” with a flourish, Zelda’s arm spread open, her chest jut forth proudly. There was a pregnant pause, Toon Link tilt his head as he tried to pick up what the Princess meant, while his companion completely froze. Brow quirked at the frozen Young Link, Toon Link looked back at the Princess, what had he missed? It was then that he noticed the disturbance in Zelda’s bright pink tunic, the very massive and pole-like disturbance that was sticking up from beneath the girl’s belt. “Hmhmhm~, and I just had the most wonderful idea. For breaking into my room, you two are going to help me put this big girl to sleep~!”</p><p>	Before either one of the boys could so much as move, Zelda twirled one of her open palms, and the magic that had seemed to vanish now surged around the duo, lifting them into the air as the Princess strut towards her bed. With every step she took, the Princess’ mast bounced from side to side, the air filling with the soft slaps of flesh upon flesh, ‘Flap~!’ ‘Slapp~!’, the nose-tingling scent from earlier growing more and more present as the girl’s tunic began to darken at her tip.</p><p>	‘Pomf~!’ And just as suddenly as the duo were lifted, they were dropped onto the plush, soft bed, Toon Link immediately trying to scamper away, only to find his hands sinking into seemingly bottomless cushioning. “Fuhuhu~, so cute~...” Hand on her cheek, Zelda gazed at the boys, Toon Link still crouched on all fours like a roach, while Young Link’s face burned a deep crimson. Unlike his cohort, maybe it was because of his loyalty to the Princess, or maybe it was the scent in the air messing with him, but the hero of time felt rather...excited?</p><p>	“And here’s the moment you’ve both been waiting for~!” Grabbing the ends of her robe, Zelda yanked up, unveiling her dark-skinned and very unladylike growth between her legs. Thick, imposing veins ran across the girl’s length, her ballsack hanging down to her knees as it bristled with an ominous forest of hair. And what made the sight even worse, was as Zelda’s unveiled cock jumped up and down, it was visibly growing in height, she wasn’t even fully erect yet. Holding her dress up high, the Princess waded onto the bed, her smile still present even as it twisted into a darker grin. That scent from before grew thicker and headier, and subconsciously, Young Link’s mouth began to drool.</p><p>	“It seems I have a little…” Closer and closer the princess loomed, Toon Link’s fruitless scurrying growing faster, each boy’s heart pounding in their ribcage, until finally, “...Volunteer~!” With a cry that dripped perverse delight, the Princess threw the brim of her robe over Young Link, the hero of wind’s eyes snapping open as he watched his partner vanish beneath those pristine folds of white.</p><p>	‘Thwaph~!’ ‘Schmaph~!’ Two meaty thunks met Young Link as his face became the perch for a gigantic, throbbing mass of warmth. His already warm cheeks became even hotter as Zelda’s twitching cock ground against his face. “H-hoouuhh~, f-fuck th-this feels s-so good~...” Mumbling to herself, Zelda thrust her hips back and forth, grinding her shaft into the boy’s face, Young Link too stunned to act. The tent in the girl’s dress grew even larger as her cock continued to harden, over 2 and a half feet of girth sticking up from out of her legs. Her mind swirled with lust, with wanton libido, and coiling her hips, she lurched forth, ‘Twaphff~!!’, the base of her cock grinding up into Young Link’s forehead, as his face and mouth were planted upon her fat, hairy balls. “Oouughff~!”</p><p>	“Houmnfh~...” A muffled moan came from between the girl’s legs, Young Link’s mouth and nose suddenly stuffed full of the Princess’ pheromones, if his brain weren’t currently addled on that potent musk, maybe he would’ve connected the dots and realized what that scent earlier was. But right now, all the boy could manage was huff up more of that ball-perfume, cheeks burning as he was smeared up against those blazing watermelon-sized orbs, drowning in a sea of pubic hair. Distantly, the boy’s own meager erection tented his shorts, his 4-inch shaft defiantly twitching against the fabric, oozing arousal as its master filled his lungs with a girl’s ball-musk.</p><p>	“F-fuck, y-you’re such a good ball-sniffer, Link~!” Hands darting beneath her shaft, Zelda pressed down from the other side of her robe, smashing Young Link’s face into her hairy balls as they twitched and gurgled, loosening up. Meanwhile, the Princess’ girth had lurched to an even greater height, well over 3 feet of throbbing royal meat now tenting her dress, thick globs of translucent juice starting to seep through her attire’s fabric and drizzle down the silhouette of her cock. </p><p>“Mnfgh~! C-can’t c-cum j-just yet~!” Reluctantly, and with one last thrust to ensure her pubic-stench was thoroughly engrained upon Young Link’s brain, Zelda released the boy, as she hurriedly yanked off her robes. The obscene ‘muskbox’ that Young Link had been trapped in vanished, but still he was dazed, strands of golden ball-hair stuck to his face thanks to a mixture of sweat and his own spit. But still, his own length was thoroughly awake, lungs thoroughly pumped full of the Princess’ mind-numbing scent.</p><p>Immediately, Young Link’s fingers were at that nascent bulge, the young boy’s nose still stained with the overwhelming scent of the Princess’ ballsack. Eyes hazed over, drool leaking from the side of his face, he fervently thrust his tool between his fingers, primal instincts kicked into overdrive as perverse grunts left his lips,. “Hyaaauuhh~! Hyouh~! Hyoh~!” Back and forth, the boy’s twitching 4-inches lurched in his grip, his spare hand latched onto one of his nipples, tweaking the small bud as his brain fried in lurid delight.</p><p>“Oh my~, I think I broke him! Heheh~!” Fingers before her lips, the Princess let out a cute giggle, an endearing sight that was in contrast to the massive, throbbing cock jutting out from between her legs. Sweat dripped from her lurid balls as steam rose off of them, her gnarled, blackened cock oozing thick, milky drops of pre. The room was already coated in Zelda’s scent, but somehow it felt as though a second or even third coat was being applied the longer her chocolate shaft was left out in the open. “So that leaves…” And slowly, the Princess’ heaving length changed targets, Young Link left jerking and moaning, Zelda’s hulking mast now aimed towards Toon Link instead.</p><p>Once more, Toon Link’s eyes shrank, pupils becoming pinpricks as he scrambled against the covers, fervent scurrying only causing him to become further entangled. “Fuhuhu~... how tantalizing~...” Zelda crawled over to the boy, slowly raising a finger, hooking it around Toon Link’s leggings, tugging them down his legs. And all the while, the girl’s throbbing staff lurched and gurgled, her fat, hairy balls leaving a streak of grease across the bed as she moved.</p><p>“Hyaauh!?” Letting out a yelp, Toon Link felt the cool air caress his cheeks, a wet protrusion suddenly making itself known upon his balloon knot. ‘Shlrp~!’ ‘Schlop~!’ Wet slurps filled the room as Zelda held the hero’s jiggling cheeks apart, face stuffed up against his bottom, tongue swirling around his anus.</p><p>“Mmnnfh~...” Deep, needy moans echoed from the Princess and into Toon Link’s insides, her warm tongue prying open his bottom, lubing up his once taut entryway. Twirling her tongue, Zelda felt up every inch of the boy’s inner walls that she could before pulling away, ‘Schlouurph~!’, the boy’s asshole left winking and pulsing as the intruder retreated. “That should be good, don’t wanna make it too loose~.”</p><p>“M-myauh?” All the hero could muster was a confused mewl as the woman behind him rose back up on her knees, a shadow cast upon his back. The two hands that had been holding his cheeks apart shifted, moving up to his hips, Zelda shifting positions. But still, Toon Link felt that warm presence in his bottom, how pleasant and filling it felt, almost like...he wanted more? Which is what he would get as the Princess couldn’t hold back anymore, and snapping her hips forward, 3-feet of unyielding royal meat now crashing into the boy’s virgin asshole.</p><p>‘Shlupph~!!’ “Mnnnggghhh~!!” “Hyaaauhh!!?” There was an obscene, loud slurp, followed by a deep grunting and a husky yowl, Zelda cramming in as much of her cock as she could, while Toon Link felt his asshole dilate to the size of a watermelon. ‘Sk-schlrrrp~!’ And although his un-trained hole tried to fight back, the sheer girth of the Princess’ ‘authority’, and the thorough tongue-fucking his asshole had received left the boy’s rear end little more than a winking, welcoming hole. Already, over a foot of sweaty, dark-skinned cock had plunged into Toon Link’s insides, a small bump appearing above his waist as Zelda’s unyielding length stretched him out.</p><p>“T-time for the m-mating festival~!!” Voice trembling, Zelda declared her intent as she swung her hips up, cock retreating from the young hero’s embrace, before she slammed herself back down, embedding 2-feet of cock inside of Toon Link. Link’s vision shook as his eyes jolted upwards, mouth snapping into a narrow ‘O’-shape as his tongue jumped forward. His once taut anus had no chance, his body nothing more than a cocksleeve for the princess, her length’s throbbing veins digging into his asshole’s walls. And with every passing second, the Princess’ cock pumped out another glob of precum, each load the size of a large puddle, and now being trapped within the boy’s anus. </p><p>‘Schlourph~!!’  Not content to simply wait, to engorge the boy with time, the Princess yanked her tool back, leaving Toon Link’s intestines gaping and empty, before cramming herself straight back inside, forcing more of her immense girth inside of the boy. ‘Schlaph~!’ “F-fuck, y-you’re s-such a good c-cock sheath~!” Mumbling and slurring her words, Zelda slid more and more of her length into Toon Link, her fat, heavy balls gurgling angrily as they began to slap against the boy’s thighs. He was so tight, so warm~...</p><p>“Hmmnnhhff~!! C-can’t hold on m-much l-longer~! G-get p-pregnant, L-Liiink~!!” Rambling as she huffed and grunted, Zelda couldn’t hold herself back, her shaft not yet fully hilted within her new cum-tank, but lurching and gurgling angrily regardless. ‘Thmnp~!’ ‘Thunk~!’ ‘Thourghh~!!’ Dense, heavy beats echoed from the fair Princess’ massive, sweaty orbs, her dense pubic hair grinding up against the young hero’s crotch, painting him with its musk as the already massive cock plugging up his insides grew even larger.</p><p>“H-hyyaaaauuhhnn~!!?” A confused, strangled groan left Toon Link’s throat as the first load of Zelda’s dense, wriggly sperm was dumped inside of his shithole. It was the size of a bomb and felt even hotter than one as it was soon joined by a second, and then a third load. The boy’s once taut belly had already been stretched out into the shape of 2-feet of Zelda-cock, but now as her girth strained his innards and loaded him up with her sweltering genetic material, his belly practically ballooned outwards, clumps of gooey, thick sperm squeezing out of the girl’s shaft. ‘Thunkt~!’ ‘Thrrpth~!’</p><p>“M-mnnhff~!” Lightly, the Princess thrust her hips, riding out the warm glow of satisfaction rising up from her cock. It wasn’t the biggest load she’s ever deposited in someone, but Goddesses’ was it satisfying~. Squeezing out another load of wriggly, chunky sperm, Zelda squeezed Toon Link’s cheeks around her cock, wringing out the dregs of her orgasm, using the boy’s anus like a washcloth. ‘Schlrrrpphop~!’ And with an obscene, wet pop, the Princess’ still throbbing cock plopped out of the boy’s asshole. “H-hoouuhh~! As much as I wanna bloat you like a chuchu, there’s still another special little intruder I have to breed with~!”</p><p>“H-hyyaauuhh~...” Although it seemed she had cut herself short of truly ruining him, Toon Link was left a twitching, jerking mess. He had been inflated to the size of a goron, belly wriggling and jumping as Zelda’s enormous swimmers took roost inside of his intestines. His anus twitched and throbbed, gaping obscenely, yet no sperm able to escape as it had set like rubber cement inside of him. Weakly, his own shaft twitched and oozed out a stream of white liquid, his prostate practically obliterated by the obscene amount of sperm jiggling about inside of him. And still, his eyes were glued to the top of his head, mouth agape and drooling onto the bedsheets, his poor brain utterly fried by the thorough filling he had just gone through.</p><p>Meanwhile, Young Link was still squeezing the tip of his shaft as he pinched his chest, brow slick with sweat. Faintly, his eyes gained focus as the world around him darkened, the Princess’ enormous shaft looming above the boy. “Haauh~...” The sight of the hero before her made the Princess’ mast twitch in glee, another inch being forced out of her crotch and added onto her already intimidating pillar of meat.</p><p>“Time to dig in~.” Murmuring to herself, the Princess’ hands shot forward, yanking Young Link’s shorts from his body, magic shredding through it to reveal the nubile flesh beneath. A shiver ran through the boy as his nethers were revealed, his meager tool still drooling out precum, pert ballsack sitting underneath. But Zelda wasted no time, not as her shaft continued to ooze with remnants of her previous deposit inside of Toon Link. Holding onto Young Link’s arms, she crashed down into him, knees pushing up his legs as her 3-foot cock slammed into the boy’s ill-prepared bottom.</p><p>‘Schlouurrrpphh~!’ “Mnnyyyyaaauuuhhh~!?” “Hoouuuurggghff~!!” The Princess’ momentum couldn’t be brushed aside, every single inch of her throbbing chocolate shaft crashing into Young Link’s virgin asshole, practically snapping it wide open as his insides were filled with Zelda’s girth. A strangled mewl left the boy’s lips as Zelda let out a heavy groan, Young Link’s flat belly snapping outwards as his shithole was pried wide open, his stomach bulging into the shape of the Princess’ mammothian cock.</p><p>It was near-instant, every iota, every centimeter of her cock was now wedged deep inside of the boy, his anus throbbing painfully, twisting and pulsing around the massive totem of musky meat that was defiling his entrance. But Link’s mind was elsewhere, his thoughts suddenly crammed full of cock, Zelda’s length practically jammed into his brain. The boy’s mouth had snapped wide open to let out a groan, but as soon as it had, the Princess darted forward, her plump lips smashing against his as her tongue darted into his maw. ‘Shlourp~!’ ‘Shluph~!’ “Mnnffhh~!” “Mnnhhoohh~...”</p><p>A lust-addled fervor had descended upon Zelda, her main object of desire beneath her, breaking under her, taking every inch of her cock! Eyes frantic, she swirled her tongue around the boy’s mouth, tasting every bit of it as she hiked up her hips, cock sliding out from within Young Link with a perverse, ‘Schlourrrrph~!’ And then she slammed herself back down, the bulge in the boy’s waist spiking back up between them in the shape of her divine cock, her sweaty, fat nuts slapping against the boy’s jiggling bottom. Back and forth, she plowed her cock, slamming her crotch harder and harder into Young Link, red welts appearing on his cheeks as the Princess bred him, hips bouncing up and down, cock lurching and spitting pre inside of the boy.</p><p>All Young Link could do was accept it, accept the enormous horse-sized length plowing in and out of him, accept the Princess’ fervent lips upon his own, and accept how wonderful...how utterly divine it all felt. The dull throbbing of the boy’s anus had started to fade away, and more and more the air around him turned sweltering, sickeningly dense with the Princess’ odor as she mated with his asshole, her hairy sack becoming increasingly drenched with sweat. Every time Zelda’s girth flew out from inside of the boy, her enormous wrecking balls reared up into the air, and as she slammed herself back down to the root, her package collided with Link’s bottom, filling the air with loud, obscene ‘Thwap~!’s.</p><p>It could’ve been minutes, or it could’ve been hours, but as Zelda plowed her girth in and out of the boy, his anus soon slurping upon her shaft, sticking to it every time it tried to leave, her hefty orbs began to twitch and rise up once more. “Mnngghoouurghh~!!” Groaning into the boy’s mouth, lips still glued to his, Zelda’s thrusting became even faster, her wrecking balls lurching and jumping as they rose towards her crotch, her pounding growing faster and shorter as bit by bit, her orgasm approached.</p><p>“Mnnooouuuurgghhh~!!!” Finally, it was too much to hold back, and with a savage cry, Zelda rooted her shaft inside of the boy. ‘Schlaphh~!’ ‘Plumpph~!’ Her final entrance coinciding with one last meaty ballsack slap against Young Link’s bottom. Almost half a foot of length came out of nowhere and added onto the Princess’ shaft, the shape of her cock snug between the pair as it shook and rumbled. ‘Ghlourphg~!’ ‘Ghlumnph~!’ ‘Ghlouup~!’ The gurgling of her sack echoed through the room and even into the hallway as thick, jellified loads of semen were forced up through her ballsack, dilating her urethra before being shot forth deep inside of Link’s asshole. ‘Thwaph~!’ And every load of semen let out a thick slap as it exited the girl’s cock and distorted the boy’s belly even further.</p><p>‘Thrrpht~!’ ‘Thluuup~!!’ ‘Sphloouurph~!!’ “Mnnhhaauhh~!” Greedily, Zelda continued to lock lips with the boy, even as his eyes rolled skywards from the overwhelming heat filling his body. His waist grew and grew as chunk after chunk of wriggling, scaldingly-hot sperm was pumped into his body. His skin audibly stretched as he grew gravid with the Princess’ progeny, belly jiggling as her swimmers knocked about. Larger and larger the boy’s waist grew as a miasma of ball-funk rose from the Princess, her sweaty orbs working overtime to dump the thickest, most curdled loads possible inside of her paramour. Already the boy’s belly was past the size of Toon Link’s, but Zelda refused to budge, and inside his inflating belly pushed out around her.</p><p>‘Thrrpt~!’ ‘Thrrp…~’ “Mnnhh~...” Eventually, the Princess’ load tapered off, Zelda lightly groaning as she utterly emptied her massive boulder-sized testes. Link’s belly was practically the size of the Zora King, his eyes having long since rolled over as Zelda continued to suck on his tongue. Too much semen had been pumped inside of him, far far too much, the thick wriggly deposits practically in his brain now. In essence, Zelda had succeeded, for now, the boy’s grey matter was knocked up, full of nothing but thoughts of getting more and more of her sperm inside of him~...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>